Various beverages are made by flowing a fluid or liquid, such as hot water, through a beverage making substance, such as coffee grounds or tea. Other beverages or fluids are also mixed with water including food concentrates such as cocoa, baking or cooking mixes, juices, flavors, milk, soup, infant formula. It is known to hold the beverage making substance such as coffee grounds in a filter material when the water passes through the coffee grounds in making coffee. The known practices of utilizing a filter for holding the beverage making substances, however, does not provide for any removal of contaminants before or after the water reaches the beverage making substances. As a result, the contaminants can have adverse effects, such as causing a bitterness in the resultant beverage. Additionally, it would be desirable if contaminants could be removed from the liquid to help avoid the ingestion of extraneous substances which are potentially harmful to living species.
It would also be desirable if contaminants could be removed from other fluids such as in the regeneration of spent cooking or lubricating oils or if unwanted material could be removed from such fluids as milk, baby formula, wine and alcoholic beverages, as well as industrial fluids.